CELOS
by tomoeandikr
Summary: alguna vez se han preguntado quien de los dos hermanos Kaulitz de TOKIO HOTEL es el mas celoso? ¡averiguenlo!


**" CELOS DE ¿HERMANOS?" **

La música estridente llenaba el espacio, las luces color de neón adornaban la oscuridad y solo podía ver sombras y gente moviendose al ritmo de la música. No le gustaba bailar, no sabía siquiera así que se decidió a quedarse sentado en la sala V.I.P con una bebida y con chicas revoloteando a su alrededor, no es que le gustara el estar con tantas chicas, ni siquiera se llevaría a una a la cama, para eso estaba Tom, el prefería conversar un poco con ellas y eso era todo, pero esa noche le dolía la cabeza, se sentía cansado y quería irse. Volteo a ver a su gemelo bailando con dos chicas, a George charlando con una un poco más allá y Gustav en la barra, todos se la estaban pasando bien, entonces tendría que regresarse solo en taxi, para lo que le gustaba... Sonrió a las chicas las cuales se vieron decepcionadas al momento que se puso de pie, pero no le importo, se dirigio directo hacía su hermano el cual de solo verlo supo a lo que iba.

- ya voy - dijo con una voz irritada. Bill hizo una mueca volvió a acercarse a su oído.

. quédate, yo ya me voy - le dijo y sin tiempo de responder se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Le dolió que su hermano ni siquiera le siguiera, todo había cambiado, extrañaba cuando ellos dos tenían una relación más estrecha, podía decir que algunas cosas no habían cambiado, sabía cuando Tom soñaba cosas relacionadas con sexo por que el también las soñaba sin que lo quisiera, conocía a Tom tan a la perfección como para nptar cuando estaba aburrido, o fingiendo cualquier actitud, esa noche el realmente se estaba divirtiendo y seguramente no regresaría al hotel si no para estar con esas dos chicas. En otros tiempos Tom se huiera despedido y le hubiera acompañado al hotel, con solo verle sabría que se sentía mal y que fingía las sonrisas y lo demás, se quedaría en su habitación y le haría reír si se sentía deprimido.

Aún recordaba cuando tenían diez años, para ese entonces ya estaban en el grupo y tenían ensayos, pero eso no les impedía ir a la escuela, todo era más normal y sin duda el comportamiento con sus compañeros también, en su nueva escuela Tom se relacionaba con gran facilidad, para todos era una novedad el verlo con sus ratsas y actitud segura, Bill enn cambio a pesar de que adoraba la atención no a todos les caía bien, tenía problemas con dos chicos de grados superioores que le creían afeminado por el delineador que de vez en cuando se ponía, le molestaban durante los recesos, y a la salida antes de que Tom saliera de sus clases de ingles, pero no dijo nada, no quería que Tom se metiera en problemas con los chicos, así que decidió actuar lo mas normal, y la primera vez que uno de los chicos le empujo y le creo un moreton en el pecho callo y se levanto, lo suficientemente rápido para que Tom no le viera en el suelo, su gemelo salió riendo con otro de los chicos y sintió envidia de lo bien que se llevaba con los de su grupo. A pesar de eso sonrió y saludo al otro chico como si nada hubiera pasado, por supuesto que el chico no noto nada extraño, nadie lo hubiera notado, en cambio Tom le tomo del brazo y le hizo enfrentarse a el.

- ¿que te paso? - le preguntó serio.-

- nada - dijo Bill sonriendo - tengo hambre, vamos a...

- ¿ que ta paso? - le volvió a preguntar serio y calmado.

- ¡nada! estoy cansado de esperarte, ya vamonos - dijo desesperado Bill. Tom frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mas.

Caminaron de regreso a casa, en silencio lo cual ya era extraño, Bill trato de sacar tema de conversación, de verdad lo intento, pero Tomo contestaba con monosílabos, estaba molesto y el lo sabía. Se mordió el labio para no decir nada más pero se conforto cuando Tom le tomo de la mano y aunque no le dijo nada más, eso fue suficiente.

En casa no se dijeron nada, ni se portaron diferente, pero cuando llego la noche, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto no tardo Tom ni cinco minutos en ir a la habitación de Bill y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Se sentó en el suelo y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos Bill supo que tendría que decirle.

- unos chicos de dos grados mayores me molestan, hoy me empujaron, eso fue todo - dijo Bill incomodo. Tom se puso de pie y se coloco enfrente de su gemelo que estaba sentado en la cama.

- quítate la camiseta. - le ordeno. Bill le vio sorprendido y después obedecio. Y ahí estaba el moretón, Tom le paso la mano fría por el golpe y Bill se estremeció, su hermano siempre tenía las manos frías.

- estas frío - se quejo Bill y Tom dejo de tocarle.

- no te pomgas la jodida camiseta - le ordeno enfadado al salir de la habitación. Minutos después regreso con una crema para los golpes y se la puso mientras Bill hacía muecas de dolor.

- mañana ire contigo, me saldré de clases temprano - dijo Tom serio.

- son dos grados mayores - le advirtió Bill.

- ¡¿y eso a mi que me importa?!

Al día siguiente Tom se enfrento a los chicos, les grito y les advirtió que no volvieran a tocar s u hermano, claro que todo resulto en una pelea a golpes en la que ambos gemelos se vieron envueltos, al final otros dos amigos de los gemelos y ganaron por ser mayoria. Cuando la pelea termino Tom aún molesto tomo a Bill de la mano y sin importarle lo que los demas dijeran le jalo de vuelta a casa.

Anecdotas como esa llenaban sus recuerdos, siempre que se metían en problemas Tom estaba con el, a pesar de que al principio le echaba la culpa al final terminaba asumiendo el castigo y la culpa frente a los demás, le daba lo que a el mas le gustaba de comer, sin que se dijeran nada cuando estaban en algún restaurante se pasaban las verduras de ambos platos quedando satisfechos, y para hacer travesuras no necesitaban comunicarse con palabras.

Extrañaba esos tiempos. ahora Tom parecía mas interesado en el sexo con las fans, principalmente en las fiestas, odiaba su actitud, odiaba cuando le ignoraba.

Entró en su habitación, se dio unbaño y ya en camiseta y boxers se acosto en la cama, haciendo zapping en la televisión estaba ya convencido de que quizás se enfermaría de gripa o de algo más. Estaba por llamar a David para avisarle, tenían que tratar cualquier cosa que pudiera darle para poder seguir con los conciertos. Y antes de que marcara el número completo alguien toco la puerta.

Con movimientos lentos y perezosos abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Tom jugando con su piercing mientras entraba en la habitación.

- ¿que te pasa? -- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿y las chicas? pensé que estarían ya en...- comenzó Bill cuando Tom le puso de pie y le puso la mano en la frente.

- fiebre - dijo mientras le tocaba las mejillas - ¿desde hace cuanto te sientes mal?

- unas horas - le dijo Bill

- ¿por que no me dijiste? - preguntó Tom molesto - cubrete voy por algo de medicina.

Bill sonrió al ver la preocupación de su hermano, parecía que aún había esa conexión entre ellos. Buscaba sus pantalones de pijama cuando alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, creyendo que era Tom abrió sin ver quien era y la persona que entró fue George.

- Tom se vino corriendo de la fiesta ¿que te pasa ?- preguntó George al verlo sonrojado. Bill sonrió.

- algo de fiebre - dijo sin darle importancia. George tomo una de las mantas y lo cubrió con ella. El vocalista se rio e hizo una broma tonta.

- la fiebre si que te afecta el cerebro - dijo George riendo y Bill le siguió.

Tom entró viendo la escena entre su hermano y George, algo en su inteiror le hizo empujar a su compañero de grupo en broma y alejarlo de su gemelo.

- ya basta con los arrumacos - dijo el riendo - si quieres los dejo solos.

- ¿celoso? - preguntó George alzando una ceja. Tom tosio y lanzo una broma sobre el y otra chica.

- llama a David y dile de Bill - le dijo Tom. George se levanto, le revolvio el cabello a Bill y salió de la habitación.

- tómate esto - le dijo Tom al darle unas pastillas. Bill le obedecio. - ahora acuestate ya.

- no soy un niño pequeño - se quejo y Tom le vio sarcastico. se quito los tenis, los jeans y se quedo en camiseta y boxers. - ¿te vas a quedar?

- hazte a un lado - dijo Tom serio y Bill le vio sorprendido

- hace mucho que no te quedabas en mi habitación - le dijo sonriendo

- hace mucho que no te enfermabas - le respondió Tom, - y ahi de ti si me pateas que te tiro de la cama enfermo o no.

- gracias Tomy - le dijo Bill antes de dormir.

La noche fue algo agitada para el mayor de los genelos, su hermano hablaba dormido y cuando este por fin se durmió bien compartio el mismo sueño que Bill, sus sueños siempre eran algo sin sentido, le gustaban mas los suyos pero cuando pasaba... ya no había de otra mas que resignarse. Tuvo que levantarse temprano al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta, Medio dormido abrió la puerta y se encontró con George ceñudo. Tom levantó la cabeza como saludo.

- ¿te quedaste a dormir con Bill? - preguntó en tono de burla. Tom se molesto pero decidió picarle también.

- ¿que? ¿querías quedarte tu? - preguntó sárcastico. George le sonrió y Tom tuvo que cambiar de tema para no molestarse más. - ¿que demonios quieres?

- David viene para aca - le dijo y Tom mascullo algo que George apenas escuchó- solo quería avisarles.

- gracias - dijo Tom y después cerro la vuelta.

Le aventó la almohada a Bill el cual se sentó molesto y le volvió a aventar la misma almohada.

- mas cuidado que estoy enfermo - le dijo y Tom le vio como burlandose - claro que lo estoy! - otra mirada de Tom de incredulidad - bueno si no lo estuviera entonces no estarias aquí.

- podría haber pasado la noche con dos hermosas chicas...

- si, si claro, con tus íncreibles habilidades en la cama - le pico Bill. Tom le vio ceñudo.

- ¿lo dudas? - preguntó y Bill volvió a picarle.

Entonces Tom salto a la cama y se puso arroba de Bill, este reía y trataba de quítarselo de encima, Tom peleaba por quedrse ahí en esa posición cuando la voz de George volvió a sonar detrás de la puerta preguntando por Bill. Tom se preguntó que demonios quería con su gemelo, por que tanta pinche insistencia en Bill y salud.

- ¡largo! - gritó. Bill le vio ceñudo pero no dijo más - no se donde salió tanta pinche insistencia.

- chicos...- dijo David , su productor al entrar. Tom intento bajarse lo mas rapìdo de Bill pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rapido por que su productor los vio corprendido y despues carraspeo. - chicos, supe que estabs enfermo Bill ¿como te sientes?

- mejor, Tom se quedo y me cuido por que me dolía mucho la garganta, ya sabes de esas veces que casi no puedes hablar, tenía fiebre pero ya se me bajo, todo bien!

El productor vio a Tom que lanzaba miradas a George y después ponía una mano en la cabeza de su hermano que seguía parlotenado sin sentido. George le sostuvo la mirada y el productor noto el ambiente tenso, cosa que Bill parecía no notar ya que seguía hablando.

- bueno, bueno, desayuno en una hora - les dijo y así George salió de la habitación.

- Tomie - le llamó Bill - ¿me vas a vestir también?

- púdrete ¡vistete tu solo! - le gritó mientras salia de su habitación. Bill alcanzo a gritar algo mas divertido y Tom a contestarle.

Mientras tanto George sonreía en su habitación, acababa de ver a Tom entrando en la fase de gemelo posesisvo y celoso, hacía mucho que no le veía así, cuando eran niños sucedía a menudo, nadie tocaba a Bill cuando se peleaban, cuando este se sentía enfermo solo el le cuidaba y solo el podía tomarle de la mano por que " era su gemelo", había notado que en los últimos meses se distanciaban, solo hizo falta un poco de suerte para que Bill se enfermara y comenzara a reclamar la atención de su gemelo para que el pudiera mostrar un poco más de interés en el vocalista para que Tom comenzara a lanzarle miradas asesinas y si no se equivocaba la actitud le duraría algunos días...a veces se preguntaba si así era la relación de todos los gemelos... o si estos dos llevaban una relación más estrecha aún.


End file.
